AllStar Uncanny XMen
by ImMeSoDealOrFeckAff
Summary: AU. Some of my work that has been placed on an XMen fansite. Please R&R....
1. Chapter 1: The Ties that Bind Part One

Uncanny X-Men #3 

**The Ties That Bind**

**Part One**

**Talia Josephine**

Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Westchester, New York 

Wanda tossed her long poker straight brunette hair and she looked mournfully at a picture on her desk of her and her daughter, Talia Josephine. Her daughter was beautiful or maybe mother's just always thought that.

Wanda couldn't believe her luck. She had had an utterly amazing daughter and she had brought her to this cursed school. She sat down the picture she was caring for some of Samuel Guthrie's students for half an hour.

Santo Vaccarro's Room 

Santo sat alone in his room his rocky body putting pressure on his bed. His bed was made of a very strong metallic ore but still crackled under his enormous weight. His roommate, Mark Sheppard had just left for the mall with some friends and left him alone.

Santo had made no effort to get to know these children even though they were his peers. Santo should try to make more of an effort with Mark, his powers where cool and he was a potential X-Man.

There was a knock on the door and a small boy with sandy hair walked in, he was a bout fourteen but looked nine. He was the school doctor's son, Carter Ghazikanian and he had telepathic abilities from what Santo had heard.

"Is Mark here?" the young telepath asked timidly.

"No," growled Santo.

Carter rushed from the room and down the hall. Santo would make friends but now wasn't the time. He was busy at the moment and he turned on his stereo and Fallout Boy 'Dance, Dance' was one the radio.

Xi'an Coy Manh's Parents House 

Xi'an sat at the table in her parent's nearly antique house. She tossed her lengthy black hair her mother had discovered her mutant ability and had summoned her here to discuss it.

"Well," her mother sighed, "why did you feel that…you couldn't confide in me?"

"I just," Xi'an couldn't even explain, since joining the ranks of an X-Man she felt as if she had or was started to become a little emotional.

Xi'an no longer felt like she was the confidant woman she had once been, especially around her rather arrogant teammate, John Proudstar. She didn't know why, Xi'an had always loved being so in control with her academic and social affairs.

"What, can you do darling?" enquired her mother.

"Well," started Xi'an, "I can psionically manipulate the thoughts of people by over-riding their brainwaves with my own so I am in full control."

Her mother was a well-known solicitor. She was Anna-Theresa Cummings, she was roughly forty and had a stern face but you couldn't have met a kinder woman.

"Interesting," smiled Anna-Theresa caringly.

"Thanks mom."

"For what?"

Xi'an walked around and hugged her mother tenderly and this surprised her mother, it had been a long time since she had received a hug from Xi'an. It was a pleasant surprise though.

"For being there."

Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, The Gardens 

Julio lay under the burning sun he was slightly protected by the large tree that hung overhead. He noticed a very attractive girl walk by, she had pink skin and hair and fluorescent yellow eyes.

She turned and noticed him. Her name was Clarice Ferguson and she waved and walked closer smiling politely.

"Hey!" Clarice smiled.

"Ola!" smiled Julio turning on his Spanish charm,

She settled down beside him and as John walked away the two seemed pretty close, after only 20 minutes.

"Boy," moaned John, "that must be some kind of record."

Alberta, Canada 

Cable stalked through the forest of the Canadian wilderness, he was searching for the spot his portal had first arrived, as he was eager to return home, to his wife, Aliyah.

"Go away!" he growled.

The Scarlet Witch emerged from the shadows.

"I can send you home if you wish. I wouldn't like to but you did save me and my child from a Sentinel," Wanda glared at him.

"What's your problem lady!" Cable growled again.

"I want to invite you to teach at our little school," she flirted, "you could live in peace."

"I have my own timeline," Cable said to her warningly.

"Which I will personally return you too. In exactly a year if you come to the school with me," Wanda pulled her last card, "you can't get back without my help anyway. So are you in?"

Samuel Guthrie's Kids 

John stood in the centre of the most chaotic scene he could have imagined. He was looking after a few of the kids that Cannonball usually cared for. Wanda had asked for a favour, he had never expected this.

The kids currently present were Julian Keller, Paige Guthrie, TJ Wagner, David Alleyne, Kevin Ford and Joshua Foley. They had nothing to do with him, yet he was struck here until Wanda relieved him.

The door swung open just as John was about to hit Joshua Foley on the head for disrespecting him. Xi'an walked in and closed the door firmly behind her, she noticed what John was about to do and sprung into action.

Her eyes shone of a fuchsia pink colour, she pushed her own brainwaves over John's and she was in control of his body. John dropped Joshua to the ground and there was a loud smash as he fell (he knocked over a table).

"Hey!" screamed the young boy.

"Don't hurt him!" David defended his fallen peer, "X-Men don't attack the pupils here!"

"Josh deserved it David!" Paige snapped.

"Boys and girls!" shouted Xi'an, "this class is now over! Move on!"

Paige, Julian, TJ, Joshua, David and Kevin walked from the room. Joshua was still rubbing his butt vigorously as it ached with sharp pains. Xi'an turned to John and gave him a stern glance she seemed to have regained her confidence around him.

"We need to talk John!" Xi'an scolded him.

The Headmasters Office 

Santo stood in front of the acting headmaster, Wolverine. He was being told something he would prefer not to hear. How could this be happening to him all he wanted was to be an X-Man.

"I'm sorry Mister Vaccarro, we need you to do at least a year of training before we can allow you to participate in full-time missions. You will be able to join once you have completed your training," Wolverine consoled the youth.

"I can use my powers now!" Santo stormed from the room, knocking the door of its hinges.

"Wanda, go after him and send Proudstar in," Wolverine told the Scarlet Witch, "We need to talk."

Wanda strode from the room wondering what her new recruit could have done this time. She couldn't help but want to punch that man with all of her heart, but he would probably slaughter her if she tried it.

"We need to have a serious word," he muttered.

The War Room 

Wanda had just returned from escorting John to the office of Wolverine. Wanda had gathered her 'new' team to the War Room to discuss tactics and start a training session in the 'Danger Room'.

Cable was the only new addition to the 'Uncanny' X-Men. He sat crossed leg staring at the simulation Wanda had chosen for them. They were acting out a traditional mission scene including the briefing.

This time they were fighting the threat currently or previously depends on whether you count the aftermath as part of the threat. Cable did and so he wanted to prove he was worthy of a place on the team.

Wanda turned to the globe and let the positioning system be set into gear. She was wearing a slightly new costume, it consisted of a red corset with a long red cape and a scarlet tiara, and it had a yellow X on the right breast.

Cable was wearing the traditional X-Men's uniform it was red and black. This had been the traditional one whilst he had attended the Xavier Institute. That would have been ten years previous in his world.

Karma and Thunderbird (who had just arrived) wore the current traditional uniforms, which were yellow and blue the only exception was that Xi'an's had a short skirt over the lengthy trousers. Rictor also wore a yellow and blue uniform that was just as simplistic as Thunderbirds.

The Lounge Area 

Santo had attempted to make friends by asking Mark to show him around the Institute. They had been joined by Carter Ghazikanian (the small boy Santo disliked from first appearance).

They were walking past the massive cinematic T.V when Santo noticed Roxanne. Roxanne Washington was a millionaire's' daughter and had grown up in a life of privilege.

She slightly resembled British hip-hop star, Rihanna. He waved gently and she just smiled and walked off with an attractive though seemingly blind brunette. They were holding hands and Santo wished he could hold her hand in a more tender way, as Roxanne was lead into the crowd by 'Blindfold'.

"Who's that sexy piece of meat?" he asked a passing blonde girl rudely.

"Who?" the blonde girl stared where he was pointing, "Bling. I mean Roxanne Washington."

"Andrea!" called a strangely patterned skin.

Andrea and Alani (the patterned girl) walked off leaving Santo to stare absent-mindedly were Roxanne had formerly stood. Mark grabbed his shoulder and forced him to snap out of it.

"Come of it dude," Mark moaned, "She's not that hot."

"Oh but she is," Santo smiled.

The Danger Room 

As Magneto began to form in front of the latest to come from the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Wanda stepped forward and with a BAMF her husband Kurt Wagner stood in front of her. He wore a nice tuxedo and a silky tie.

"I'm going to the funeral now," he said.

"Okay honey," Wanda kissed him, "be strong."

"I will."

BAMF

The Scarlet Witch turned to the team and she smiled weakly and she moaned something and ran from the room. She stared at her hands in shock and anguish that she had to deal with this.

"What's up with her?" enquired Karma.

"I don't know," said Cable walking after her, "but I attend to find out."

"Is everyone in this school psycho?" asked Rictor impishly.

The Hall 

"Cable! Just listen," Wanda said forcefully, "Just round up these kids okay. I'll be fine I just need to speak with my daughter."

Wanda stormed off in search of Talia Josephine whilst she left a rather bewildered Cable staring after here. He walked off reading his sheet of paper with a lot of names on it and he knew a quick way to round them up.

The Danger Room 

Rictor seemed to finally snap and he ran from the room in a bad temper, all Karma and Thunderbird had done was give each other a quick hug. They had realized that the interest in each other was mutual.

"What's up with him?" snapped John.

"Maybe Blink turned him down?" Xi'an offered her piece.

"Most likely," John said turning back to her, "Would you like to catch a movie babe?"

"Of course, let me get ready," Xi'an skipped from the room chirpily.

John smiled realizing that he had just got a good catch there with the luscious Xi'an Coy Manh. He fixed one of the spikes in his newly cut hair and thought about the few minutes he had spent with Wolverine.

The Empty Lounge 

Julio turned his back to the door as he talked on the payphone and he did so ever silently as a shadow passed the window, he gasped and hid in the shadows.

"Is it ready?" he whispered.

He seemed to pause for a few moments,

"I'll be right over."

He hung up and grabbing his jacket moved towards his car and drive off the front street of the Xavier Institute and made his way to Manhattan.

**Next Issue: Wanda's plan is set in motion. Xi'an and John have their first date. Julio reaches his destination to disastrous results and Cable makes a shocking decision.**


	2. Chapter 2: Harcore Feelings Part One

Uncanny X-Men #5 

**Hardcore Feelings**

**Part One**

The Curse of Peace The Office of Scarlet Witch, Xavier Institute for Higher Learning 

Wanda was strolling angrily as the sun poured in threw her window, she had been just listening top a bunch of lies that apparently made it all right for a student to smoke on campus though she was less than happy that morning already after discovering the mutant recruited by Karma and Thunderbird had run away and to top things off caused a plane to explode taking her and those 60-odd peoples lives luckily the X-Men had yet to receive any bad feedback meaning they weren't in the frame and she was just another random mutant in the eyes of the public.

"Christy! What have you done!" Wanda smashed her bare fist hard of the oak desk that sat just in front of her glistening window.

Wanda ran her hand through her dark brown hair as she ruffled the ringlets it so naturally formed. She was incredibly beautiful but also incredibly impatient and couldn't stand for rules to be taken out of place, as she believed somewhere there to be broken to save a life or more but not to risk your life in anyway. Wanda walked briskly to the window and noticed the head girl of the school had taken her seat by the pool. Wanda looked down at her body, she had a body to die for and this bikini showed that more than well enough but she was worried about the teenage and some adult men of the school ogling her because of how she had been well off in the bust area.

"I'm more than a match for any of them it will be fine," she told herself urging herself out into the sun that they had been given for most likely only the day.

She watched as some of her teammates relaxed in the sun though she could sense they weren't all as happy as they were leading others to believe but either was she or was she. Even Wanda was unsure of her own emotions yet she still chose to study and analyse the emotions and overall actions of her team. What reason had she not be happy with a caring husband, a gorgeous daughter and a steady job and lovely home to live in, what more could she ask for.

"Uh," she turned her back on the glass and slid down it until she sat on the wooden floor rubbing her head, "I can't do this anymore."

Wanda had spent too many years playing the happy wife and she was unsure how much longer it could work as she wanted others but she didn't know if she was strong enough to resist temptation. Wanda was strong but she wasn't superwoman she needed to be loved and not just the occasional peck on the cheek she was getting from Kurt recently. She rose from her place on the hard ground and lifted her towel off of the large dark oak table and decided maybe she would come back to this thought someday though not today.

"Oh dear lord. Give me strength to stay faithful to my husband and to stay well away from the temptation that may call for me," she prayed allowed.

Wanda would be strong for as long as she could and she could mask the fact that her marriage wasn't a happy one from her daughter and friends but she couldn't hide it from herself and she would have to live with making the wrong decision. Wanda was happy to be sure that her daughter had a father and she was even willing to let it destroy her happiness and she was sure she could make it last if she tried.

"For TJ," she whispered solemnly as she walked from the room to the pool for some real relaxation.

The Infirmary, Xavier Institute for Higher Learning 

Julio sat on the Infirmary bed as he waited for the school's nurse Annie Ghazikanian to arrive and start to redress his sprained wrist. Julio was so bored, he was sure she was making him wait on purpose when he had chastised her son in the hall earlier that day though he had never thought her to be like that. Then he saw her run through the doors dressed her civilians clothing and he knew she must have left campus.

"Sorry," she muttered brushing past her face was red and flustered and she kept it burrowed in her jacket.

"S'kay," Julio smiled at her broadly.

Annie returned shortly and she was looking as little less flustered than she had originally been. Annie tossed her long dark from her face as she reached for a hair bobble that sat on a desk not to far from where she currently stood. When she had her hair tied she continued to unwrap the current wrapping that was covering the burns and possible scars on Julio's arms and he yelped in pain as she poured some vile smelling disinfectant over his arm.

"YOUCH!" Julio screamed loudly retracting his arm from the harm this so called nurse was inflicting.

"Mister Richtor please refrain from screaming. I am only helping," Annie said struggling not to laugh, "Give me your arm, now. I wont ask again."

Reluctantly Julio gave his arm to the woman he was sure wanted to see him suffer because he knew she would get him eventually. Julio was surprised at how such a lovely and gorgeous woman could be so rough and strong. Maybe it was because she was a single mother raising and mutant teenage son in the hellhole known as the Xavier Institute that was enough to make any woman as hard as rock.

"Well Annie," winced Julio, "We've never really spoke…"

"Should we have," Annie cut over him briskly.

Annie continued working and he knew that he wouldn't get much conversation from her. Annie had obviously heard that he was a charmer and willing to bed any woman that came his way and maybe she didn't want to be the next. He doubted that she had heard he was in a relationship with Blink as that was secret. He wouldn't mind Annie though and if she was going to put him through this pain the least she could do is speak.

"How are you?" he enquired with sheer determination.

"You're talkative aren't you."

"You will be too."

"You're also persistent," Annie rose to her full height, "I like that. I'm fine and how are you?"

Julio smiled knowing her was on his way to making Annie Ghazikanian his and soon he would be able to start a collection of his beautiful woman as he had done everywhere else he had been.

Xi'an Coy Manh's Dormitory, Xavier Institute for Higher Learning 

Xi'an was sitting in her room the blinds and curtains were drawn, as she wasn't in the mood for light. She had just returned from the pool and was still in her green two-piece bikini. She was sitting in the middle of the floor and her raven black hair was hanging loosely around her neck and shoulders. She grabbed the book and flung it across the room.

"What's wrong with me!" she screamed uncontrollably.

What had she done? She had been a good Catholic all her life. Why had god chosen to forsaken her again, the first time he had made her an abomination to man-kind and now he had made her an atrocity against the church that was his own. Her mascara was starting to run from her eyes and it was beginning to darken her face. She looked brutal at this current moment in time but to a certain extent she had always felt this way but had denied it to herself.

"Leong! Nga! Tran!" she banged her fists off the ground, "where are you! I miss you all so much!"

Maybe if she had her family alongside her she may have been able to cope with this ordeal and the one before but she didn't and she wasn't sure if she could. Her parents were dead and had been for many a year, Tran was of somewhere being nomadic as that was the lifestyle he had always wanted and Nga and Leong were missing and they had been for what seemed like forever but Xi'an worried for them all the time.

"Why me?" she continued to cry, this time she was more quiet and she seemed to bow her head in shame.

Xi'an thought of her foster parents, they had been through so much with her and she didn't want to remain their burden. When she pulled herself together she would go over and remove all of her belongings from the premises and then just stay out of their lives and she would keep it that way.

"Why am I a lesbian!" she screeched, "Answer me! I need to get drunk."

Xi'an stood as her legs where starting to get raw with them being constantly pressurized against the wooden floor. She was strong enough to overcome this though she was the type of woman that believed that being yourself made you happy and she was happy that she would at least give her parents some relief.

New York, The Home of the 'Ultimates' 

Cable had been misguided in his attempts to return home and then he had followed a trail that would end with the bloodbath of five young mutants that could have potentially made a difference to the world. They were to become the Ultimates under his training when he officially resigned from the X-Men's ranks but until them Nighthawk would be leading them.

"I have stuff to do but will be back soon," Cable started to walk off.

"Will we be safe," enquired Samantha Parrington in a hushed tone.

"You'll be fine," Cable answered carelessly.

"Excuse me for showing concern Mister Summers! But I was attacked and nearly flayed last night!" Samantha snapped angry at his dismissal of her enquiry and she wasn't aware that her Mississippian accent started to come through.

"You'll be fine kid. I promise," Cable walked from the room.

At eighteen Samantha Parrington, or Valkyrie as they called her, was the youngest and her powers had only arisen after she had been saved so her fright was acceptable though Cable was starting to think she might not be able to cope under pressure or protect herself from others.

"Well keep you safe kiddo," growled Patsy Walker, Hellcat.

"Yeah," Whiz-Kid replied.

Cable shut the door on the old house and hoped that the mysterious assailant didn't return for these mutants. Though he wondered what was so special about this particular group of mutants as they all seemed rather diverse. Somehow he would kill their stalker and then he would train them until he found a way home, by then they should be well trained in their powers and self-defence.

"Hold tight," he muttered walking into the bustling crowd.

Mexican Bar, Salem Centre New York 

John Proudstar sat at the bar and he was about to topple over if he didn't leave soon, he had thought the Institute, as too child friendly and they weren't allowing him to drink. He had bid and fond farewell to Xi'an and headed down this way. He should have known this was a mistake as he wasn't always faithful when drunk.

Then it happened as she walked in. Imogen Harris was a beautiful woman and John wanted to make her his own. He had Xi'an but there was always room for another woman in his life, he knew of Imogen as she was the waitress and this was her working hours (him still being here wasn't a coincidence).

"What can ah get ya John," she smiled broadly her Welsh accent clear.

Imogen stood at 5''11; she had dark brown hair with hazel eyes. Her hair was naturally curly and her teeth were nearly astonishingly white compared to those of most other barmaids as temptation was always there.

"Another pint, luv," John smiled as his speech was slurred.

"Okay," Imogen smiled pouring him one.

"Miss Harris!" he called as a masked man ran fully armed.

The man started to fire as Imogen's body burst into tiny red bubbles that disappeared and reformed behind the men. As she lunged her hands forward a concussive blast of energy knocked two of the men through the bar. Then as another man rugby tackled her, using his super strength he managed to knock her through the wall.

"Imogen!" cried John as he went into a fit of rage chasing the others through the public house.

There was blood everywhere and then John looked out seeing Imogen glowing fluorescent red as the criminal floated with her then as her eyes flashed his body started to be torn apart and after a few moments he was no more and Imogen fell unconscious.

"Imogen!" called John as the workout had freed the alcohol trapped in his cells.

There was no answer she just lay there lifeless as he stood over her body.

"Oh God!"

The Pool, Xavier Institute for Higher Learning 

Santo was sitting relaxing beside the girl of his dreams and the best thing was, she was only wearing a bikini. Although many would say he was hideous the truth was that Santo had been one of the most attractive boys at his high school. When he was younger he was bullied at school for being a wimp and called gay years of this had caused him to fear the gay community in an unnatural way. It had also caused the once young, tender Mexican boy to become a strong and overbearing macho man.

Roxanne Washington saw neither of the latter two qualities as important and she had made it her mission to soften up her new best friend, Santo, whatever it took. Growing up as a R'n'B Princess thanks to her parents wealthy lifestyle and her own future success had she not become a mutant. Afro-American though her skin was simply Hispanic and not black. Though she was still incredibly beautiful and she knew it though she didn't flaunt herself for what she wanted, she just asked.

"S'up with you anyway Rox," he mumbled using the name she disliked.

"It's Roxanne and I've been studying and just hanging around with Melinda. How about you?" Roxanne manoeuvred strangely so she would attract his attention with lowering her bra.

"Is Mrs Maximoff-Wagner fit or what?" Santo lowered his sunshades.

"You what now!" snapped Roxanne angrily.

"Yes Santo," came a voice from behind, "she is."

They both turned to face Melinda Hannigan best known as Blindfold by most students and even staff. She wasn't overly attractive but worse had walked these very halls, Sarah Vale for example. She had long brown hair also that fell loosely over her Caucasian skin and her violet eyes shone in the sun.

"Problem?" she enquired.

"You're a…" gasped Santo starting to cower.

"Grow up Santo!" snapped Roxanne, "homosexuality isn't a sin or a disease!"

Roxanne rose and walked quickly from the sight as Blindfold ran after her. Santo sat alone and he knew off Roxanne's equality beliefs but a fear was a fear and he couldn't help being homophobic. He was aware it was wrong but he had his fair share of dirty little secrets that he never wanted to be heard by anyone, even a spouse.

"Sorry," he whispered.

The Office of Scarlet Witch, Xavier Institute for Higher Learning 

Wanda walked back into her officer as she sensed the mutant powers she had inherited draw closer to the brink of destruction. She tossed her hair and shut her enchanting eyes as she felt the room around her expand at an extraordinary pace.

"Oh God," she whispered, "Guide me."

A swirling portal opened in front of her as she gasped it absorbed her. She screamed though the sound was muffled. She was gone by the time the door opened and by then the room had regained its ordinary appearance. The young girl walked into the room as she had been told report here and she was covered in blood followed by a blonde man.

"Mrs Maximoff. I'm Melody…" she stopped looking around, "Where is she Christian?"

Next Issue: Uncanny X-Men #6 

**In the second part of Uncanny X-Men things heat up. Scarlet Witch will face the ultimate trial in the 'Chaos Realm' and twelve will return to haunt her. Rictor will get a surprise when he leaves for a trip in Spain, his family make an appearance. Karma makes a terrifying trip home to her parents. Thunderbird and Imogen make it to the institute for safety. Santo and Roxanne come to a decision. All next time in UNCANNY X-MEN!**


End file.
